Many people use alarm clocks to wake-up or be reminded of an event. Some people have trouble waking up to a standard alarm clock. In some cases, the alarm clocks are clock radio alarms that turn on the radio to waken the user. At home, the user knows the local radio stations and presets the alarm to a known radio station that is broadcasting when the user is to be woken. When a user travels, the hotels often provide clock radios for alarms, however the user needs to take the time to learn how to operate the alarm. If the user wants to use the radio as the wake-up signal, the user needs to find out what radio stations operate in the local city at the time the user is to be woken. In many cases, the hotel provides a wake-up service, however the wake-up time can be off by up to plus or minus ten minutes from the indicated wake-up time.
It is desirable to provide a method and system to use a telematics unit to transmit a wake-up call to the user at exactly the user specified time. It is further desirable to provide a method and system to use a telematics unit to transmit a wake-up call to the user's portable communication device.